<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Petit Mort by ZhoraKys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349684">Un Petit Mort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhoraKys/pseuds/ZhoraKys'>ZhoraKys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Demon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhoraKys/pseuds/ZhoraKys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pain and pleasure are but a hair's breadth apart," said Sebastian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Petit Mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden eyes, like twin suns. The eyes of a cat, a lion. Predatory; waiting.</p>
<p>Sebastian ran one gloved finger over the lapel of Claude's jacket. </p>
<p>"The quality of the illusion is quite comparable to your own, I assure you," Claude said impassively. His voice was a low whisper, almost strained. </p>
<p>"And under the <em>illusion</em>?"</p>
<p>"You and I are quite the same. As you are well aware." A smile; mean and sharp.</p>
<p>Sebastian was struck with a sudden anger. He'd been here <em>first</em>. But the anger faded quite suddenly. Had he? Who had come first? Who were Claude and Sebastian, if not two different aliases of the same malevolent force? Were they not two sides of the same coin, wrestling to be the one face-up at the bottom? </p>
<p>Sebastian leaned toward Claude, pulling the white starched collar back and biting at the pale skin of his neck. Claude hissed, more for the drama of it than for any real shock. Blood stained Sebastian's lips and teeth, and dripped onto the clean white of Claude's shirt collar. An illusion as real as any. </p>
<p>At once, Sebastian felt deft fingers closing around his own neck, pushing him away. </p>
<p>"You dare?" Asked Claude. His face was serious, his eyes smiling. He shoved Sebastian roughly against the wall opposite, still holding him by the neck. </p>
<p>"So," said Sebastian. "You bleed. And what other human aspects can you mimic?"</p>
<p>Claude hissed again, and moved his hand to the lapel of Sebastian's coat. Tucking his fingers under the crisp black fabric, he slid the jacket off, the sleeves bunching at Sebastian's wrists as the butler arched his back to let the bulk of the coat fall. </p>
<p>Sebastian finished the job, tossing the coat neatly to the floor. </p>
<p>"I'm waiting," said Sebastian, leaning back against the wall. Claude snarled, and knelt before him. </p>
<p>"I could hurt you," said the other butler, moving to undo Sebastian's trousers. "I could bite, cut, tear. Make you bleed just the same as I do."</p>
<p>"Hm. You could. Will you?"</p>
<p>Claude paused in his ministrations and looked up at Sebastian, red eyes meeting gold. "Perhaps."</p>
<p>"Pain and pleasure are but a hair's breadth apart," said Sebastian, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall again. </p>
<p>"Even for humans?"</p>
<p>"<em>Especially</em> for humans."</p>
<p>"Since you're such a keen study… how much effort have you put into this illusion?" Claude ran the palm of his hand over the spot where Sebastian's most telltale humanity ought to be; he found it there, hard and prominent, pushing against the exposed white cotton of the butler's undergarments. He smiled viciously, freeing it and weighing it in his hand. </p>
<p>"Quite human. I'll give you that."</p>
<p>"As human as you want it to be." For a split second, Sebastian melted in Claude's hands, his body -- <em>their</em> bodies -- vibrating out past their temporary bipedal forms, becoming radiant energy, merging and pulling away in a slow dance outside of time and space, sharing heat and some kind of distant desire. Incomprehensible, of course, to humans, who only wanted things that were tangible, who only wanted objects and futures, were trapped like flies in the spider's web of time and space, wanting only what their narrow vision afforded them. </p>
<p>When they snapped back to their discreet forms and the cavernous, opaque walls of the manor, Sebastian smiled first, noting that the remainder of their clothing had found its way to the floor, next to his jacket. </p>
<p>"Oh. I see," Sebastian said, eyeing Claude's naked form, the pale skin and the warm part between his legs, pinkish and swollen and angling at Sebastian. One butler drew the other closer, skin sighing together, heat both real and imagined flaring at the points of contact.</p>
<p>"Have you wanted me?" Whispered Claude into the other's ear. </p>
<p>"Wanted… to kill you, perhaps," said Sebastian, though without a hint of even snide unkindness in his voice. </p>
<p>"Perhaps… just a little death?"</p>
<p>"<em>Un petit mort,</em>" said Sebastian. "Such a fleeting, <em>human</em> pleasure."</p>
<p>"Nothing like devouring a well-seasoned soul, I'll concede," said Claude, his hand snaking over Sebastian's skin, finding his manhood, gripping it together with his own. "But a pleasant diversion, nonetheless."</p>
<p>Sebastian hummed into the top of his head and found the nape of his neck with one hand. His fingernails, clawlike, raked over Claude's back, drawing more of the hot blood that had leaked from his neck, earlier. How wet humans were, inside and out. Blood, tears, sweat, saliva… all the various humours. All of it ever-present, churning within. And how arbitrary the systems of values they placed around each. Blood; horrific; honorable. Tears, at once beautiful and pitiable; the rest all categorized somewhere between desired and disgusting, depending on circumstance and context. </p>
<p>"Cry for me, Claude." Said Sebastian quietly, letting his body move on impulse, his hips curling and snapping in slow motion, pulling his cock against Claude's, against his hand. "Oh…" his voice became quiet, low, rumbling. "Oh, weep for me Claude. Let me see your tears."</p>
<p>Claude released their cocks, rose to his full height, and slapped Sebastian across the face. Sebastian let his neck twist with the sudden, jarring application of force, tasting his own blood as it ran down his cheek. A cut there, burning. The sting of it brought tears to his eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh, Sebastian… have I hurt you?" Sebastian expected to turn and see Claude smiling but instead there was his face, a loving mockery of remorse, crystal teardrops running down those cheeks. The sight of it was a lightning bolt, warm electricity alighting at the base of Sebastian's cock. He moaned.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," he whispered, blood running into his mouth as he said it, staining his teeth. </p>
<p>Claude kissed him, tasting the blood. Sebastian's blood, his own blood -- wasn't it all the same? Sebastian's tongue flicked into his mouth, exploratory, running over his teeth. Sebastian sank his own teeth gently into Claude's bottom lip until their blood mingled. </p>
<p>"Blood, tears… what else?" Sebastian knelt, placing his hands on Claude's hips, and taking the butler's cock in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, taking it all, then let it fall from his tongue, delighting at the smear of red that decorated it. Claude sighed. </p>
<p>"Does this not <em>bore</em> you?" He asked. For a moment, Sebastian's vision blurred, and the thing in his mouth was endless, spined, jutting… something unexplainable by human geometries. Enthralling and yet… lacking the elegance of design, the exacting parameters of the human image. </p>
<p><em>No</em>, spoke Sebastian, more with his mind than with his voice, lips still closed around Claude's essential humanity. <em>I think I rather like it.</em> The image and the dimension snapped back to those expected ones, and Sebastian ran the flat of his tongue up Claude's length, digging into the naked skin at the other butler's hips with his nails. Claude made some kind of strangled noise and tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair, pulling. Sebastian made a deep, low sound around Claude, pulling him in until the pressure of it in his throat brought those stinging tears back to his eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh… Sebastian… have you practiced this? Or is this simply the sum of our imagination? No… don't answer. Don't stop. <em>Please<em>."</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sebastian rolled his tongue along Claude's cock, relishing the heat there, the salt taste of the skin. A perfect facsimile. He'd always wondered about the taste. But now he was overcome with another kind of wanting, and he stood once again and pulled Claude roughly to him, pressing their sexes together, both slick with saliva now. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>For once the only sound was of their breathing into each other's mouths, quiet and deafening, an experiential double exposure that belonged more in the world from which Sebastian and Claude hailed. The chaos and contradiction of demonic lust was far too unstable in a human realm. Sebastian shut his eyes and they were flying; they were underwater; underground; and on a mountaintop, everywhere at once, and yet so unconcerned with the setting that they could have been nowhere, their helpless human forms pressed together in the blackest void of space.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sebastian felt the pressure mounting within him, some unstoppable power deep in the pit of his belly, like hellfire itself and yet richly sweet. It shimmered up the length of his cock, collecting and growing with Claude's every movement. He felt compelled to speak Claude's name, like an evocation, or an incantation. Claude's skin felt impossibly hot, and Sebastian thought he might burst. Instead, he cast himself outward into space, human eyes shut and blind to all but animalistic sensation as Sebastian floated in the abyss, his unknowable form spreading out across the vastness of the underworld.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Claude, weaving him into the white sinews of his spider's web, hot, wet, tendrils enveloping Sebastian. Two voices, mingling, crying, and then at once, the sensation in Sebastian exploded outward, his muscles seizing and flexing, his cock spilling onto his belly and Claude's hand. And Claude, feeling the spurt of warmth, followed suit, pressing himself into Sebastian so that their seed mingled into one, spreading wet heat between them as they huffed and shuddered and in some other world wailed and cried. And when Sebastian pulled away he saw Claude's face, a mask of perfect, indulgent agony. Twisted in pain, or perhaps pleasure? </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"My, my, Claude. For someone so disdainful of the human form, you certainly seem to know your way around it."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Perhaps only instinct," said Claude, flicking his tongue out to lick the back of his hand.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sebastian smiled, catlike, and snapped his fingers. He was, at once, clean and dressed neatly. Claude, still naked and dripping, eyed him darkly. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Where are you off to, so soon?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Forgive me, dear Claude. I have business to attend to."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Claude crossed his arms and was dressed at once, in the same manner.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Perhaps one day we shall find the line that separates pleasure and pain, dear Sebastian."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sebastian put a hand on the doorknob then turned and said, "I believe that line is quite constantly moving."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Claude smiled, eyes golden like twin suns.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>